fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
David DS
David DS '''is the fourth installment in the David series and the first one to be on the Nintendo DS by Master Productions Incorporated and is a platformer and adventure. The game features David where he has to travel from Middletown to Smartsville to stop Max Power's evil plan and rescue David's girlfriend Maria. Just like the first game David's friends help him on his adventure. The game is also the first in the series to be playable online. David DS has his friends helping him out at times whenever someone has to complete the level for him or could switch characters so the player can finish the level as someone else. The game is Rated E10 by ESRB and was released in February - March - April 2005. Story The adventure begins with David, Thomas, Travis, Ruby, and Maria at the park playing a simple game of frisbee until a large Drill-inator 5000 with Max Power in it emerged out of the ground. David wanted to know what was Max's evil plan this time and he said it he is going to the Smartsville Lake with a machine he created and with that machine he could transfer all the water from the lake making Middletown flood, and with Smartsville Max can take over the town. Then after revealing his plan Max uses the claws from his machine to capture Maria and hold her in a cage in Max Power's secret underground lair. David was furious on what Max did and the three friends wanted to help David like last time so now David begins his new adventure with friends on to save Maria, Middletown, and Smartsville. Characters David (playable) Thomas (helper)- Uses his fire powers or super kicks enemies. Travis (helper)- Sneaks upon enemies and places a bomb on them. Ruby (helper)- Spins attack enemies or stuns them with a potion Areas '''Area 1: '''The Park '''Boss 1: '''Giga Wormhole '''Boss 2: '''Demon Dragon '''Enemies: '''Bombsons, Akiloys, Robots with jetpacks that shoot projectiles, and Robots with sawblades. '''Helper(s): Thomas and Travis Area 2: '''The Suburbs '''Boss 1: '''Bombdad '''Boss 2: '''King Chimp Chomp '''Enemies: '''Bombsons, Chimp Chomps, Dikus, Fistlons, Malmbas. '''Helper(s): '''Ruby and Thomas '''Area 3: '''The Megamall '''Boss 1: '''Bam Boom '''Boss 2: '''Dr. Apocolypse '''Enemies: '''Bom Bams, Lakmoys, Jwumps, and Mini Wormholes. '''Helper(s): '''Travis and Ruby '''Area 4: '''Downtown '''Boss 1: '''Golfden '''Boss 2: '''The Quadra-Leg 9000 '''Enemies: '''Gophdens, Milomons, Spike-droids, Robots with lazers, and Robots that breath poison gas. '''Helper(s): '''Thomas '''Area 5: '''West Middletown '''Boss 1: '''Large Venus Fly Trap '''Boss 2: '''Max Bot 4000 '''Enemies: '''Venus Fly Traps, Robots with jetpacks that throw bombs, Bombsons, Max Bots, Metal Monkies, and Olbas. '''Helper(s): '''Travis '''Area 6: '''The Forest '''Boss 1: '''The Destruct-inator '''Boss 2: '''The Eliminators '''Enemies: '''Olbas, Squidlys, Fistnots, Devlis, Milomons, and Malmbas. '''Helper(s): '''Ruby '''Area 7: '''Smartsville '''Boss 1: '''Giant Fisnot '''Boss 2: '''Eternal Moonshine '''Enemies: '''Venus Fire Traps, Spike-droids,﻿ Robots with large claws, Robots that spit poison, and Akiloys. '''Helper(s): '''Travis, Ruby, and Thomas '''Area 8: '''Max Power's Underground Lair '''Boss 1: Challioman '''Boss 2: '''Roger Power Boss 3: The Drill-inator 15000 '''Final Boss: '''Max Power '''Enemies: '''Every enemy in the game. '''Helper(s): '''None there all captured. Gameplay The game is single player and multiplayer. It's 1-2 players locally and 1-4 players online. The game features many items to collect and buy such as a sword, a crossbow, keys, a crowbar, and much more. The game has helpers just like in the first game and there's always a boss every three levels. When 200 dollars are collected you earn a minigame and when a helper has died David can revive him or her in a second just like David and Thomas: Battle of the Brothers. There is free roam too where your character can roam through the Middletown and Smartsville to do many activities and sidequests to earn money or items. Ending The game ends is where it shows Max Power fall to ground David thought he was dead so he poked Max and then he stood up and shouted "You may have defeated me, but I will get you this time and your little friends! Did I also mention I put a bomb in my lair just in case you came! Have fun spending the last 4 four minuted of your life HAHAHA!!" David released Maria out of the cage with a key that fell out of Max's pocket after he was defeated. David opened the cage and Maria thanked him for saving her and when Maria was about to give David a hug an airplane sound was heard, while everyone was panicking an airplane came with Matt on it. He offered to give David and friends a ride, the five went on the plane and flew right before the lair exploded. Matt says while controlling the plane "Well David's adventure seems over so let's go home" and the friends went back to Middletown heading off into the sunset. Nintendo WFC Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection is a new thing to the David series and there is some plenty of things to do while playing online with people all over the world. Things to do online are playing mini games with friends, playing the game together as four players, and a Nintendo WFC chatroom to chat or chat while playing the game. There's also a new feature named The Upcoming showing a two minutes and a half trailers on the upcoming David games or upcoming games by Master Productions Inc. Minigames There are 16 minigames in the entire game. 1. Speedy Snowman- Play as a snowman as you have to get to the finish line in under 15 seconds. 2. Black Hole Business- Play as David, Thomas, Ruby, or Travis as you have to dodge obstacles without getting sucked in. 3. Whack a Max- In this Whack a Mole type game you play use the DS stick to hit Max Power when he comes out of the holes, but be careful for David you hit him you'll lose points. 4. Screenshot Slider- This minigame is a slider puzzle taken from screenshots from the game. In multiplayer the first person to get the slider puzzle done first will win. 5. Pinata Panic- You take the role as a stick as you hit a pinata with your DS stick and control your character to get the most candy and whoever gets the most wins! 6. Rampage!!- Play as a Giant Ape, a dinosaur, a werewolf, or an alien as you have to destroy a building before time runs out or if the military kills you. In multiplayer the first creature to destroy the building wins. 7. Meteorite Madness- Play as a rocket and dodge meteorites heading towards you and the way to win is to get back to Earth. 8. 10 Alikoys- Defeat 10 Akiloys in just under 50 seconds and if the time runs out you lost, but if you win you get to the next stage. 9. Plate Pitch- Catch all 15 plates and don't let one fall or lose your balance. 10. Demo Derby!- Crash to cars in a Demolition Derby with losing all of your cars health and if you destroy all the cars you win. 11. Mouse Escape- Play as a mouse as you have to get to your mouse hole while holding your cheese and trying to not get catched by a cat. 12. Paintball Place- In this first person shooter game you play as your character as you shoot paintballs at other people and if hitting everyone on the stage three times you win. 13. Target!- Skydive from a plane and dodge obstacles like birds, other planes, or helicopters and land right on the target. 14. Quadra Leg Run- Use your character to run from the Megamall all the way to David's house while a Quadra Leg-9000 is going after you. 15. Tree Chopdown- Chop down a tree before the other players do, but in single player cut down a tree before the CPUs do. 16. David Kart- Choose a character and race in three fun tracks which are the Megamall, Adventureworld Theme Park, and Downtown. ﻿ Gallery DavidDSLogo.png Category:Fan Games Category:David (series) Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Games by MarioPhineas76 Category:Original Games Category:Games Category:Rated E10+ Games Category:2005 Category:Original Articles Category:Rated 7 Games Category:Rated C CERO Games